


Soul Suckers

by RHoldhous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Harem, M/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Before Rukia and Ichigo met, the young man was already (uncomfortably) aware of the shinigami: but only as a horde of females out to suck him dry.





	Soul Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.

Soft and silent she crept through the night, like a fleeting shadow under moonlight. She stole through the window, her senses searching for the Hollow. She heard the sigh of a human near her. She took a step forward, ready to continue.

But then she chanced to glance towards the noise, which made her eyes widened. For what greeted her eyes was nothing else than a young human sitting on his bed-utterly naked below his waist, and with his stiff cock standing proud and rigid. Ordinarily she would have dismissed it as nothing more than human weakness; at worst, a bad memory she'd joke about at parties, but there was something strange about the human. His eyes were undoubtedly staring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rukia Kuchiki shrieked, her feet catching on a stray piece of carpet which sent her face first onto the floor. Immediately she righted herself, prepared for the worst, and saw that the human was indeed looking at her, and was still half-naked and showing off his johnnies.

"You're another one of them 'shinigami', right?" the orange-haired man said, sounding supremely bored, as if flashing himself in front of a spirit (that he shouldn't even be able too see) was nothing new. He leaned back against the bed, bringing his impressive girth to full mast. "Well, go on, but please be quick about it."

"As if!" Rukia shouted. "Who the hell are you? Why the hell are you flashing me? Wait! More importantly, can you see me?"

"Name's Ichigo," said the man. He lifted his head and blinked at the shinigami. "What's wrong? You're not here to take your perverted share?"

"Wha-what the hell is that supposed to mean? You're the pervert here!"

"Uhhh... I beg to differ, ma'am, madam, whoever you are-" Ichigo sighed. "You ghost warriors are the worst perverts I've ever seen. I almost want to sue you guys for all the collective sexual harassment, but I guess your 'Soul Society' isn't really reachable from here on Earth, right?"

"What are you saying? Speak sense!" Rukia was at her wit's end: naturally this wasn't the first time she'd seen the naked male form, but she had not gone over to "that" world yet, no ma'am. All the rumors that had gone around Academy about her and Renji, or of her and Byakuya, were just that, rumors. Her zanpakto kind of made fun of her about this very thing.

Ichigo scratched his head, now looking annoyed. "Look, if you're not here for that, then please buzz off, alright? I've got a busy day tomorrow, and I'd like to at least get some rest before another one of you perverts jump me in the middle of class again."

"Class? Perverts?" The shinigami honestly sounded dumbfounded. Well that was a first, Ichigo thought. And here I thought all shinigami women were cock-hungry sluts or something.

The man sighed, and began his story.

()()()()()()()()()(

At first he had been just as confused as the shinigami. Over a year ago, he was just starting to go back to school, so he had a lot of things to do to round off the summer.

Getting attacked by what he'd learn later to be a "Hollow" was not one of them. The Hollow took on a form quite different from the ghosts he'd seen and talked to before. It was bare naked, for one, had the body of a swimsuit model with thick bust and wide hips, and had a weird bonewhite mask on its face. He'd have lumped it in with all the other ghosts and went on his way, were it not for the fact that it made a beeline for him while uttering a scream that he had not heard from any supernatural entity before.

Even with such a hot body, Ichigo reacted as well as any other human being when confronted with a shrieking, mysterious masked figure with cowtits that flailed about its chest. He ran. But it wasn't enough. He was tackled to the ground, then felt himself dragged away by a powerful grip. It was the first time he'd been manhandled by a ghost, so he'd been surprised, and more than that-his struggles were practically fruitless against it.

He was understandably terrified of whatever intention the strange thing had for him. Therefore, it caused him quite a bit of confusion when the ghost pulled down his pants and boxers and began manhandling his member.

Now at that point in his life, Ichigo was not ignorant to sex and all its connotations: the school had done their part educating them, and his classmates had filled him in on the rest with all the porn they brought in under the teacher's noses. This would be the first time someone other than him came to fondle his member (well, other than his parents, but the less he thought of goat-face doing that, the better). He was bewildered; and he could think nothing of how he would react in this situation. And then, just before he could cry out "stranger danger" the Hollow had taken his cock into its mouth.

At first it was an uncomfortable, terrifying feeling. Most anyone's first reaction on anyone taking a cock into a mouth was the fear of their biting it off, which Ichigo had thought. The Hollow's mouth was cold, as if he'd dipped his dick into old bathwater. Then something long, slimy and tongue-like began to slither their way around the length of his erection, and before he knew it he was moving his hips in tune to the bobbing of the Hollow's head and struggling to suppress the grunts of pleasure coming out his throat. Before long, his whole crotch was riddled slick with weird ghost saliva, and the previous cold sensation began to warm up.

"Please..." he said weakly, though whether it was for the ghost to stop or keep going; he did not know at the moment. His only thought was in his own pleasure, and he was getting it from this supernatural entity.

Unlike his encounters thereafter, he did not last long. He'd thought he'd peed, only later would he recall that he'd actually came right in the Hollow's mouth. The Hollow uttered some gurgling noises in its throat as it sucked and cleaned every last bit of his virginal cum. To Ichigo, it sounded like a whining baby that was enjoying its meal.

As Ichigo sat there, drained, a shadow fell across his gaze, and a moment later, the Hollow literally exploded-though to his relief it only seemed to become bits of light, like dust motes dispersing from a wind. The sensation of the Hollow's mouth on him disappeared. Ichigo looked around him, and his eyes fell on the second (and from then on, most frequent) new supernatural thing he'd encounter.

The shinigami was clothed in a black kimono, like Rukia. Its face was fairly forgettable, with plain-looking features and a brunette, bobbed hair cut. It was also female, like Rukia. Out in the daylight, she would have looked like a member of some strange cult.

"That was a strange Hollow," the shinigami remarked. She held a sharp looking katana. Then her eyes met his. "Oh. Oh, wow, you can see me, human?"

Ichigo gulped, then nodded.

"Huh. Then what's all this?" the shinigami gestured with the tip of her katana towards him. Suddenly, she snickered. "Wait. Was that hollow sucking you off?" Ichigo flushed, but he nodded too. "Huhhhh~~ You learn something new about these things." She took a sniff. "And is that... that's your cum, right?" She looked down at his member, which had not yet gone flaccid. For a long time, she stared at his cock, as if it were a bouncing ball and she were a dog. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed loudly, her lips parting, her cheeks growing flushed. "I wonder why it smells so... it smells so... nice..."

"Wait, what are you doing? Get off!" Ichigo cried, as the shinigami stumbled to the ground, dropping her sword, and practically crawled over the ground towards him. The shinigami had a dazed, drunken expression on its face, its nose scrunching up and making it look like a cute dog while it made sniffling sounds. Exactly as the Hollow before, she moved closer and licked one drop of semen drying on his glans.

Then, like a child discovering some delicious, unforgettable treat, the shinigami's eyes lit up, and she imitated the Hollow in swallowing up his cock, and began sucking on it like a piece of candy ice. "Mmpph... what's this... slurp... this is so good... it's like noth... mmmppphhh... nothing like... the food we eat... back there...!"

Ichigo could only whimper, unable to act against the horny side awoken by the Hollow, which pursued his own pleasure and allowed this shinigami to pleasure him with her wet, moist mouth. She even felt better than the Hollow's which had been cold. Ichigo engraved the scene into his memory: the woman's aroused, blushing face, her lovely pink lips squarely fastened on the root of his young cock, her cheeks pulled back as her mouth made fast, repeated, suctioning movements with her mouth. Then her eyes opened, and Ichigo stared deep into the shinigami's eyes. From there, he came, filling the shinigami's mouth with his second batch of seed, a taste which the warrior greedily sucked in to the very last drop.

Ichigo fell slack, utterly exhausted and drained by two successive orgasms. But it didn't stop there. As his cock grew limp, the shinigami withdrew her mouth from him with a loud smack, and then swirled his cum inside her mouth. She made loud, audible gulps. Ichigo saw the drops clearly go down her throat, something which made his cock spring to attention once more.

"Whew," said the shinigami, letting out her tongue to lick along her lips. "Your cum's not like the rest, child. It's... delicious. Too delicious. Like finely made sake." Later on Ichigo would look back and be confused his cum was compared to frigging alcohol. "I must have... more..." And so the shinigami forgot all propriety, and once more sank her wet, freshly seeded mouth on him.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Ichigo could do little but lay back and let the pleasure waft over his body. His crotch grew wetter and hotter, becoming a fountain of dream-like pleasure that made him gasp and swoon; as the shinigami milked drop after drop of his seed, her mouth never letting go, attached to his member like some lovely, human-shaped leech. When he came, no drop was spilled; and not a second later he would grow hard inside her mouth again, and the process would repeat from the top.

In the end, the shinigami never even introduced herself, nor talked to him clearly and properly about what the hell the Hollow was, why it and her had sucked him off, or what kind of ghost she even was. She stood up, after what seemed like an eternity, tidied herself up, then disappeared, leaving Ichigo on the ground, pantless, his dick utterly sore, and feeling like he'd ejaculated every last drop in his balls.

Ichigo would have chalked it up to a bad trip, or even a very surreal dream. He even tried avoiding ghosts altogether, afraid that they'd get bold and start sucking him off, or worse.

And then he was forced to remember, and face reality. Later that night, the shinigami returned, and it brought a friend.

They ignored all his cries, all his demands of wanting to know who she was, and who the other woman was, and wondered why his nosy father wasn't here yet, as he'd made enough noise to wake up the whole house and yet here he still was in a room with two women, one who'd definitely just sucked him off, and the other looking like a blonde bombshell from a western porn mag.

"It's really true, Matsumoto-san," said the shinigami from earlier. "It's the most delicious thing ever. I even want to have it analyzed-"

"Don't send it to those creeps at the Twelfth," said the busty shinigami. "They'll just abduct this poor child and make it all so boring. Anyway, let me try and see if it's really just as you claim."

"Are you guys even listening to me?" he said.

"Oh, we are, cute boy," said Matsumoto with a wink. She pulled down the hem of her robe, exposing twin, dusky orbs that dangled like a pair of ripe, large fruits. Ichigo's breath hitched sharoply, his eyes bulging out as they stared at utter perfection, and his little guy was certainly eager to salute the brazen, hot girl. "Ufufufu... like what you see?" Matsumoto purred, as she and the other shinigami guided him to sit on the bed. "Works every time."

Matsumoto exchanged a look with the other shinigami, who went to the bed then took Ichigo's head and laid him against her lap. Ichigo blinked, feeling oddly contented, as Matsumoto moved to settle between his legs, then used her fingers to play with his zipper. "What's your name, human?"

"I-Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Okay, Ichigo. Just relax, and let your older sister have a taste, hm?"

Ichigo nodded dumbly, his eyes transfixed by Matsumoto's perfect orbs, which jiggled everytime she spoke. She unzipped his pants slowly. He sighed at the odd feeling of being undressed by a beautiful woman. Freed from his boxers, his cock slapped against one boob, making Matsumoto giggle. Her eyes then went to his cock, and she hummed thoughtfully. She glanced up at the shinigami, then shrugged. "Here goes." The brunette leaned forward and smoothly took him into her mouth.

What was with all the women giving him blowjobs lately? He'd gone from zero to three in just a single day. He could not clearly remember what the him of that day thought of these women just up and using his body like this, with his slight consent, except that in the end, he'd let it happen, because damn Matsumoto was leagues better than either the Hollow or this other shinigami! She must be have already been experienced with things like this, for her tongue, though short, was far more skillful than the Hollow; her technique relied less on suctioning the cum from him but on kneading and rolling his length inside her slimy mouth, and she had those mammaries which added to the overall, delightful charm. All of it combined was much too overwhelming for him of that time; and he came immediately, forcing hot spurts of his seed down the newcomer's throat.

Even more evidence of her experience was shown as Matsumoto deftly worked her throat to catch and guzzle down each and every load, all without breaking a sweat. She showed much more reaction when she tasted the cum itself: her eyes lit up, as her cheeks bulged from him nearly filling them up to bursting. She made thoughtful humming sounds with her cum-stained throat. The humming itself made pleasant vibrations that him groan, sinking his head further into the shinigami's lap.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked the woman above him, through teary eyes.

()()()()()()())))()(

"Wait, that Matsumoto-san?" Rukia interrupted, in the present time.

"That was her name, yeah," Ichigo said, frowning. "The worst of the lot, I think. She comes to me practically every week, unlike the rest. Is she that bad, over there?"

"Um..." The image of Matsumoto Rangiku back in Soul Society was exactly as the human described, which made it impossible to deny that he was making it all up. Then again, even with how vulgar the vice-captain could get, at work and especially during the Women's Association meetings, it was still downright surprising to hear that she was sexually harassing a human like he'd said. It sounded too fanciful. He must be lying on that part. "Wait," she said, latching on to what he'd just mentioned. "You said 'unlike the rest'? There were others?"

()()()()()()((((

Oh yes, Matsumoto Rangiku and that nameless shinigami would not be the last he'd hear of Soul Society through the whole year before meeting Rukia. On that night they sucked him dry, like a pair of ravenous succubi, leaving him a poor wreck that couldn't even get up to go to school the next day, diagnosed by his own father with exhaustion. Of all the goat-face's jokes, the lewd one of saying he'd been up with being double-teamed by ladies hit far too close to the truth.

He had overhear some of them talk about the "excellent taste of his semen", as if they were talking about the vintage of various wines, along with their ominous promise to be back for more.

Over a week had passed with no further incident, and Ichigo was ready to forget all about it. But then came the dreaded time of gym class, and just as he'd ducked to the bathroom to unload his full bladder, he found another shinigami waiting for him.

"Please no," he said, turning right around. The shinigami seized him by the wrist, and did a trick where he and her phased right through the walls, ending up outside the school building, on a secluded area shaded by some trees.

"Here should be good," said the woman, who appeared to be wearing glasses, serious-looking, and with black hair tied in a bun. At this moment, her glasses appeared to be glinting with a light that gave him a bad feeling. "Good day, human. My name is Ise Nanao. Please allow me to sample you." Her cheeks had turned red, her gaze unmistakably fixed on his crotch. "Ah, you're in bloomers. This makes things easier."

Nanao dropped to her knees, seiza style, and adjusted her glasses as she pulled down his boxers without even hearing his reply. Before he could utter a squawk of protest, her thin, delicate fingers closed around his cockhead, pinching it slightly before she leaned close to make sniffing noises.

"...I can see she was telling the truth. Even if it's still inside your testicles, I can still sense it: smell it, even, like a whiff of sake on a lonely day. It's a... mesmerizing scent." Ichigo glared down at this bizarre scene of the shinigami cupping his cock and sniffing all around its length, her hot breath and sighs on him ensuring the stiffness of his member. She fondled him like this for a while, testing and teasing his genitals, until she popped his glans into her mouth, and smacked her lips around it, like she were testing a lollipop.

"Are you guys even going to say anything to me?" Ichigo demanded, wanting to be outraged more at this behavior by ghosts, only for the unfortunate fact of that deep animal part of him crowding out the rest of his reason and allowing his dick to be fondled freely by this woman.

"Don't be afraid, human," Nanao said, her small mouth already choking and spitting around half his length.

"Please don't talk with my thing inside..."

"My apologies." Nanao spat him back out with a loud, wet smack. Ichigo glanced around nervously, wondering if someone would be able to see, or hear. "I can see that that woman was careless to leave a lot of information out. Basically, well, human males do not generate something which we shinigami can interact with, nor less consume. We are spiritual beings, if you will. But there is an urban legend about the rare male which can produce something which, I am ashamed to admit, is very delicious by even shinigami standards."

"It's my cum," he said drily. "Are you saying my cum's-"

"Like wine," Nanao finished. "Better, even. It's like nectar from the gods, and can give those who imbibe it stronger spiritual powers."

"That's bullshit."

Nanao shrugged. "Tell that to Matsumoto, who took out two Gillians by herself a few days ago. She saved a group of newbies, and for that she thanked-well, privately, to the women-you and your magic cum."

"Bullshit!" Ichigo repeated.

"I don't know why you're so upset human. Your cum's more precious than you know. Just be glad we didn't tell the Twelfth; they'd have kidnapped you without even a by-your-leave. Now stand still and let me taste this."

()()(()()9)()()()()()(

"That's ridiculous," Rukia said, interrupting his tale yet again. "Something like that..." Well, she couldn't deny that the urban legend really existed, and that shinigami females were especially weird about the topic. She'd thought it was just something they had too talk about among themselves, outside the earshot of the men.

But she could not just see the cold, irascible and by-the-book vice-captain Nanao, who so strongly repulsed every one of her own captain's advances, would be the first to volunteer to try Ichigo's magic elixir out.

Ichigo shrugged. "It's your people. I don't know." Thankfully, he'd zipped himself back up. "I guess by that point, I didn't even stop to think about it. She'd just told me: free blowjobs. I never even wanted to turn her down. It turned out to be more of a pain than I expected, but for the most part I enjoyed it."

()()()()()()()()()()(

This Nanao had a simpler, more systematic approach with giving head. Unlike the raw, rapid slurping of Matsumoto's, akin to a child tasting its first treat, Nanao approached his cock as if she had a goal of "bringing him to orgasm", instead of "making him feel so good he's bound to cum". Unable (or unwilling perhaps) to take him all inside, she instead used her lips and tongue to caress all around his length. She found all the right spots to tease, repeatedly touching sensitive spots that made him suck in his breath many times. Her hands kneaded her balls and rolled around the base of his penis, like she were priming the nozzle of some waterspout.

All in all, she wasn't worse than that Matsumoto by no means. She had her own way of cocksucking, and the end result was still achieved. Not long had passed before she was able to get a sample to sate her curiosity.

She treated his cock like a hose as it spat out cum, dutifully opening her mouth to receive the white-hot wads of semen onto her waiting tongue. She held his twitching member firmly such that all of his fresh seed was sprayed straight into her mouth.

When he had given her all that he could, she closed her cum-filled mouth and vacuumed up the last bits of spunk from his glans. Then she leaned back, turning her half-lidded gaze to some far away place as he saw her clearly move his semen around in her mouth, as if she were savoring the flavor of some newly made drink. Twice, she made nods of approval, even sent a silent thumbs up his way.

She never spoke another word, as after she'd swallowed the last of it down her throat, she suddenly stood up. Her cheeks were flushed red. She covered her lips with a napkin, then bowed to him before shimmering away like some mirage. Ichigo was left there with his boxers down on the ground, his cock still fresh and sore from cumming.

After that, well, everything cascaded together like a runaway avalanche. It just escalated from there. Later that night, a group of women came into his room and took turns feeding off of him, while gossiping among themselves like they were at a bar or something. It gave Ichigo quite a humiliating turn, but also gave him a relentless supply of women giving him head at no charge at all.

They never seemed able to get enough of his cock. They even went as far as forcing him to stand in a position where they could double- or triple-team him, just to make him cum faster and more often. Ichigo also learned how to seek his own pleasure in that encounter, as he did his first face-fuck, ramming his cock down a shinigami's throat until it made desperate gurgling sounds.

There then followed a literal congo line of shinigami cocksuckers. Day after day, whatever hour, wherever he was, there was always a shinigami pouncing on him to drink deep from his cock. Their faces blended together in a haze, until he could no longer even recall their faces, or their names. Ichigo was ashamed to say that he even got addicted to hordes of women ambushing him no matter the time or location to give him head. It was a fantasy most males dreamed of, and Ichigo was no less a man to not appreciate his circumstances. No matter how skilled the shinigami seemed or how pretty or plain they looked, they all were there to give him pleasure, and in the end he just decided to roll with it.

Among the multitude of shinigami, there were stand-outs like Matsumoto, or Nanao.

A shinigami named Soifon, for example, had caught Ichigo in some sort of net-trap while he'd been hunting for a good nature sketch for a school project. It caught his leg, then suspended him upside down from the branch of a tree. He hung there, helpless, yelling, when he felt the petite shinigami latched onto his body like some sort of leech. She tore off the front of his pants, and then proceed to give him the most uncomfortable, but scarily arousing blowjob he'd ever had. He got her name the other shinigami accompanying him called her, who were all watching him from below.

The woman was perhaps inexperienced, or maybe she just liked to use her teeth, so Ichigo spent the entire thing fearing she would just bite his penis right off. The fear made him more aroused than ever, and he would have enjoyed the thrill had the blood not started to get to his head until he became quite light-headed. In the end, he fainted right as he came into the woman's mouth. He woke up later, his pants still ripped, his whole body sore and throbbing from lying down in an awkward position. He wondered if the other shinigami had also taken their turn with him-his penis had gotten kind of sore, like it had gone through several ejaculations while he'd been unconscious.

After Soifon had been the pair of shinigami supposed to be named Retsu and Isane. One was an outstandingly beautiful woman, who gave off the feeling of someone older and more experienced. The other was a jumpy, tall beauty with braided hair, who followed along with the former like an apprentice of sorts. They snatched him right as he was coming home, and took him to another place to have their fun.

"We're going to take some samples first before drinking, so please hang in there would you please?" The older woman had a kind and warm smile, like she were a doctor advising a patient. She then personally jacked him off to make him cum inside several bottles and containers. All the while, she continued to talk to the other shinigami, giving him tips on how to wring out every last drop of his semen efficiently and without breaking a sweat. In between, they made him drink some sort of bitter medicine that seemed to fire his crotch up, as his erection never went down and his balls never seemed to dry up. Towards the end of his milking, Isane was made to rub him out to fill up a couple of bottles, and watching the woman's hesitant look made Ichigo cum even more.

After they'd put away the bottles, the women undressed themselves, showing off their pristine, breathtaking bodies. Retsu had a shapely body, smooth skin, pale as moonlight, while Isane was a little dusky and more slender, with an impressive bust. They coached him over to a futon laid out on the floor. There he was ushered onto the delicate, sensual techniques of female cunnilingus, as the calm and motherly Retsu made him eat her out while the other one suckled his well-used penis. It was a learning experience like no other, and by the end of it he'd sprayed gallons of sperm down both shinigami's throats while also having enough experience to bring the calm Retsu into a keening orgasm.

"You're a good learner," said Retsu, breathing hard and fast. "I hope you improve when next we return."

"We're coming back, ma'am?" the other one said incredulously.

"Of course," Retsu said, giggling. "It is always better to get it fresh."

And then finally there was that weird, silent shinigami, who had long, braided black hair. It was the first time he witnessed the shinigami's abilities other than excessive, fervent cocksucking, as he personally witnessed the one calling herself Nemu jumped from great heights or leaped from building to building just to get to him.

And she almost always got to him to get her "research specimens" on inconvenient times. There was one lunchtime, in particular, where he'd seen her scale the wall of the building while he was about to enjoy lunch with his friends. To their bewilderment, he'd soon left the roof to head to the nearest restroom, where the shinigami then poked her head from the floor to begin nibbling on his glans.

Unlike the others, the inside of Nemu's mouth felt like some sort of separate creature in itself, with its many crevices and folds and valleys undulating over his length, massaging his cock and hitting all sorts of pleasure spots that had him kneeling and gasping before he could help it. Despite that, the shinigami was relentless, never letting up her mouth's assault on him even through his dumping loads of his cum into her stomach, which seemed like a bottomless pit. It took ages for the shinigami to finally be satisfied, which landed him in trouble with the teachers when they found him loitering around in here a full hour after he was expected to be back.

()()()()()()()()()()

"So you're really not convinced?" Ichigo asked, with raised brow. "Even after all I said about your fellows, you refuse to believe they can just up and use me for the better part of last year."

"You make it sound like all shinigami are harlots!"

"Well, the female ones anyway, to my knowledge."

"They are one of the most elite forces in the Gotei Thirteen! I mean, we are!" She cleared her throat. "And we are not some cock-hungry sluts hungry for your whatever it was in your dick! That's a fine fantasy you've got, Kurosaki Ichigo. Did you spin it up while you were watching other shinigami walk through town?"

"Suit yourself if you don't believe me. I don't think Pops would even have believed it, if I'd told him. But... I mean, it's almost time for them to come anyway."

"Them?"

As she spoke, a senkaimon opened, appearing right between them. From the magical doorway, several shinigami emerged, to the immense surprise of one Kuchiki Rukia.

"-I'm telling you, you're not supposed to use this for this kind of purpose!"

"Relax~~the girl at the Kido corps is a frequent customer of Ichigo's. She won't blab."

"Oh, it's Rukia."

"Hm?"

Every one of the shinigami who'd stepped out from the spirit door paused and looked behind them, at a wide-eyed and open-mouthed Kuchiki. "Ka... ka..." she said, pointing a trembling finger at them. There was Ise Nanao and Matsumoto. To her relief, neither of the captains mentioned by Ichigo was there, though there were a whole bunch of other low-ranking shinigami she recognized, including-

"Kiyone!?"

"Oh, crap. Ahaha... Please don't tell the captain, Rukia." Rukia just gaped at the third-seat officer of her own division, whom she'd swear had just told her earlier that day that she would be waiting patiently for the success in her mission. And here she was, doing...

"Is everything Ichigo said true? Hey, what the heck are you doing to him?" The shinigami had gotten over the surprise of seeing her and were now helping Ichigo to his feet. They started undressing him while the others disrobed themselves. Before she covered her eyes from his nudity, Ichigo shot her a look of "I told you so" before he disappeared under a great number of shinigami in various states of undress.

"Matsumoto-san..!" Kiyone said, poking the other shinigami. "What should we do..? Rukia's..."

"Oh, it'll be fine," said Matsumoto, her breasts now bare and ready to prove that they were the biggest and most luscious in the room. "In fact, give it a few minutes and she'll probably join us." She smacked her lovely lips. "But not before I get my own, though." She turned away. For a moment, Kiyone looked from Rukia, to the assembled crowd, then back.

"Sorry, Rukia-chan," she said, before eagerly removing her black robes to join the honeypot of writhing flesh. Rukia stared, horrified, at the pool of black cloth just left carelessly on the floor, as if its wearers could just not wait to be rid of them at this moment.

In the end, it only took an hour before Rukia got a taste of Ichigo's man-juice herself, though she hotly refused actually going down on him. She ended up liking it so much she had to lap the drops of spilled cum from the floor and from the clothes like a thirsty dog, to the jeers of the other girls.

Her mission to destroy the Hollow was somehow forgotten in that lust-addled night of semen-drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by fireas, thanks. Extra words are on me.
> 
> If you'd like a story commissioned, please contact me on "The Ruff Pusher" on fanfiction.net, or on my tumblr, theruffpusher.tumblr.com


End file.
